


Salvaging

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sons_of_gondor, Control, Dominance, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Obedience, Restraint, Rimming, Scuba Diving, Treasure Hunting, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo are salvage hunters, and their main focus is shipwrecks. Viggo is tired; they've failed to find what they're looking for so many times before, is it at all possible this time will bring them what they seek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvaging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Govi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/gifts).



> An AU written for the [](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/profile)[**sons_of_gondor**](http://sons-of-gondor.livejournal.com/) 2012 Trick-or-Treat Fic/Art Exchange. [](http://govi20.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://govi20.livejournal.com/)**govi20** 's prompt was, "Summer, heat, sea." I hope I've managed to embody that here! I've tried to include most of your preferences as well, but Sean and Viggo would like me to apologize: they're unable to raid their toybox until they get to dry land! Happy Halloween, madame!
> 
> The _San José_ is a real vessel, and was involved in (and lost during) [Wager's Action](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wager%E2%80%99s_Action), a battle during the War of Spanish Succession. It is currently tied up in a legal action against the government of Columbia over salvage rights. It sank with its payload intact, which is valued at anywhere from $150 million dollars to $17 billion, as no one has yet been able to salvage and properly value what it is holding.

Sean hauled himself up out of the water, groaning as he cleared the top of the ladder and the lip of the boat. He had tugged his snorkel and mask off almost as soon as he'd surfaced, and they landed with a soft thump as he let them drop to the deck. "It's down there, all right," he grinned, running a hand through his already messy hair, making it stick up in all directions. "We've got it right this time, Vig. It's almost under our hull."

Viggo beamed. This was far better news than he'd expected. They'd been wrong so many times before he'd stopped hoping. These days, it was only Sean's belief that kept them going: the faith in his eyes, the determined optimism even in the face of another wasted trip, another endless scouring of the sea floor, another drained bank account, another fistful of false leads.

More than once, Viggo had thought about telling Sean he was done, that it was time to retire, even if that meant without Sean by his side, if it meant watching Sean walk away. But then he'd gather the courage to bring it up over breakfast only to have it swept away in a moment when Sean turned those sparkling green eyes his way, forever brimming over with hope.

If Sean was right -- and by God, Viggo hoped he was -- they'd never have to have that conversation.

"You're sure?" Viggo wet his lips, knowing that while _something_ was good, the _right_ thing was far better. It could be the difference between a satisfactory payout and never, ever having to want for anything _ever_ again.

Sean nodded. He stepped forward, closing the few steps of space between them, reaching out for Viggo. As he settled his hands on Viggo's hips, Viggo felt them tremble. "I saw it. I got close enough to see, and I saw it." He wet his lips, obviously working hard to calm himself, to contain the excitement that threatened to overwhelm him. He leaned in close, resting his head against Viggo's forehead, closing his eyes. "I saw it, Viggo," he breathed, "I could see it. Clear as day." Hesitating, he swallowed, then murmured, "The _San José_. It's down there right now, it's beautiful, and it's _ours_."

Viggo could feel his eyes widening, his pulse speeding up. "Do you know what that means?" He wrapped his arms tightly around Sean, tugging him closer.

Sean nodded wordlessly.

Minutes passed, Viggo simply holding Sean while Sean vibrated. At some point, Sean slid his arms around Viggo's waist, pressing up tight against him. The space between them filled up with warmth and breath, each inhalation and exhalation holding aloft a whole host of dreams Viggo had thought long dead. Even with the inevitable Columbian claims, even with museum donations and historical trusts taking their share, if the _San José_ was still carrying her payload, they'd be millionaires. Not just millionaires, but _multi-millionaires_. Maybe _billionaires_ , if the rumours were true.

God, Sean was right. He was right, and Viggo was a fool to have ever doubted him.

He slid his hands up Sean's back, luxuriating in the curve of muscles still slick and bare from Sean's free dive. He smiled as Sean's shiver intensified, knowing full well it wasn't just the thought of how little separated them from their goal behind the tremble. "We should celebrate," he murmured, stroking back down Sean's spine, letting his fingertips trace the edge of his swimming trunks.

"Celebrate?" Sean half-opened his eyes, pulling back enough to see Viggo's face clearly.

"Mmhmm." Viggo's thumbs dipped lower, gently pressing into the dimples above Sean's ass. "I think you deserve a reward before _our_ reward, don't you?" He chuckled, the vibration rolling up from his chest, making his skin tingle. "You've done so well." He let his gaze drop to Sean's mouth, licking his lips in anticipation.

Viggo smiled as Sean swallowed, tipped his chin up and parted his lips. He unwound an arm and cupped Sean's cheek, avidly watching his fingers trace the line of Sean's cheek and jaw before gripping his chin firmly.

Sean's telltale hitch of breath was all the invitation Viggo needed.

No matter the change in seasons or fortune, Sean always tasted like summer. Viggo lingered over the kiss, savouring Sean's simmering heat, the rich, salty earthiness of his skin. Everything about him spoke of promise bursting into fruition, of the prime of life and the perfect balance of youth with maturity. Viggo flickered his tongue between Sean's lips, delving deeper, luxuriating in Sean's rumbling groan.

By the time Viggo broke away, he was halfway to hard, and judging by the insistent pressure against his hip, so was Sean.

It was torture letting Sean go, but he unwound himself all the same, reaching for Sean's hand and twining their fingers together as he tugged Sean portside. Silently, he thanked the treasure hunter's native need for secrecy, the paranoid impulse that drove them to whittle down their crew whenever they felt close to a discovery. It had never panned out before, but Viggo was going to make doubly sure their current privacy paid off.

As they passed the lounger Viggo had been sitting in while waiting for Sean to emerge from the sea, Viggo snatched up the beach towel he'd stretched out over the chair's slats. He stopped a short distance from the chair, and finally releasing Sean's hand, he stretched the towel out atop the wooden deck.

Sean tipped his head to the side, a small smile flitting across his features as he watched Viggo's preparations.

"Lie down," Viggo murmured, gesturing at the towel. "Don't worry, it's dry." He chuckled as Sean hesitated, enjoying the view as Sean slowly bent over, kneeling on the edge of the terrycloth, turning as if to sit.

"No. On your front." The command was sharper than Viggo had planned, and as Sean's shoulders visibly tensed, Viggo wondered if he was pushing too hard. Sean had made a significant discovery today, and that was not something to ignore. Perhaps he was too high on adrenaline to bend to Viggo's whims, too electrified by what he'd seen to settle into the right headspace. Yet a breath later, Sean appeared to relax, and with no hint of objection, he turned onto his stomach and stretched out.

Viggo bit his lip, letting his gaze linger over every edge and curve of Sean's body, feeling the heat coil low in his belly as his eyes slid over the teasing edge of Sean's shorts. He sighed as he sank to his knees, tracing the waistband with his index finger.

Sean shivered lightly and shifted, propping himself up on an elbow as he raised his hips and reached awkwardly back with one hand, trying to push his trunks down.

Viggo growled, capturing Sean's wrist and pinning it to the deck. " _No_." He tightened his grip. "You'll do exactly what I say. No more, no less." He pressed his fingertips firmly into Sean's skin, driving his point home. Sean jerked his arm upward, a short, sharp test of Viggo's hold, and when it did not break, he tipped his head forward, muffling a soft noise in the folds of the towel.

"Better." Viggo paused, patiently waiting for the tension to bleed out of Sean's body. After a long moment, Sean's hips sank and his muscles unknotted. Viggo grinned and let go of his wrist. " _Much_ better."

He stroked Sean's back, amusing himself by tracing idle patterns on his skin, delaying the inevitable for as long as possible. Finally, when the anticipation had sharpened to knife point, when Sean's tiny shifts and murmurs became impossible to ignore, when Viggo's cock pressed hard and insistent at the seam of his own swim trunks, he took hold of Sean's waistband and slowly tugged it down over his legs. He savoured every inch of flesh as it was exposed, dropping light kisses over the curve of Sean's ass, down his thighs. Briefly, he considered leaving them tangled around Sean's legs, a makeshift restraint, enough to make movement awkward, a quiet tease of greater, better immobilization, but discarded that idea as more trouble than it was worth.

Once Sean was naked and exposed, Viggo nudged his legs open. "Quiet," he murmured. "I don't want to hear anything but you breathing."

Sean swallowed, turning his head to the side and nodding. "But..."

"Quiet, I said." Viggo leaned over and nipped at Sean's ass, grinning as Sean muffled a cry. He kissed his way across the curve, following the contours of Sean's body, licking at the hollows and nipping at the planes. Sean was a treasure all his own; Viggo may have long since plumbed the depths of Sean's body, explored every inch and catalogued every reaction, but the wonder and awe never left him. He slid his hands over Sean's cheeks, his thumbs lightly slipping into the furrow, rubbing gently without parting, enjoying Sean's every effort to lie still and stay quiet.

Dipping his head, Viggo licked lightly between Sean's cheeks, doing nothing more than tracing the surface curve, tasting the salt the sea had left on Sean's skin. There was something so thoroughly erotic about the image: the ocean was an insistent lover, caressing Sean right through his clothes, leaving no spot untouched, no crevice unkissed.

Sean groaned, leaving Viggo no choice but to nip at his ass, chuckling softly as Sean whimpered an apology and fell silent once again.

Viggo's thumbs pressed a little deeper, and as Sean opened his legs a bit more, shifting eagerly beneath Viggo, Viggo parted his cheeks and licked lightly between them. Sean kept silent this time, but the tremor that ran through his body spoke volumes. Viggo smiled. He waited a beat, then began tracing the edge of Sean's opening, tight little circles with the tip of his tongue, never pressing in, broken only by an occasional flicker up and down. At first, Sean's body clenched up, anticipation and tension ruling him as he raised his hands over his head, curling his hands around the edge of the towel, gripping it tightly as his breaths came quick and short.

But Viggo was a patient man, and after what seemed like forever, but was, in truth, no more than a handful of minutes, Sean relaxed underneath him, letting go of anticipation in favour of enjoying the experience. In those moments, Sean's body opened up to Viggo, and Viggo slipped his tonguetip inside, wiggling slightly before slowly fucking Sean in gentle, short thrusts. Sean began to shift again, his hips rising, rocking restlessly even as the quietest of moans slipped past his lips.

Viggo took his time, relishing the way Sean increasingly opened up to him, enjoying the way he whimpered when Viggo withdrew his tongue, the little needy noises as he traced circles again and again. Letting go of one of Sean's cheeks, he slipped a hand between the towel and Sean's body, cupping his cock against his stomach, smirking as Sean rubbed against his palm.

Sean was no longer bothering to try to keep the peace; he cried out as Viggo pressed his tongue back in, mumbled, "Deeper," even as Viggo obliged.

It was heady, all that strength and power coming apart under his hands and mouth, and as Sean's hips bucked, Viggo became aware of how painfully hard he himself was. It was hell to ignore, but he wanted this for Sean, wanted to be fully present when Sean burst into full summer, dazzling like the sun off the sea.

He wasn't sure if it was the light squeeze of Sean's cock or the way he curled his tongue that pushed Sean over, but suddenly Sean was gasping, calling out Viggo's name, his cock pulsing and coming against Viggo's hand. Viggo groaned deeply, still fucking Sean gently even as he came down, reluctant to let the moment go.

Eventually, though, the little noises Sean was making in the back of his throat faded away, and Viggo withdrew, gently patting Sean's ass with one hand as he discreetly wiped the other across the towel. Nudging Sean over onto his side, Viggo stretched out beside him, sliding an arm around his middle, curling close.

"What...?" Sean mumbled fuzzily as Viggo's cock pressed against his leg.

Viggo shook his head. "Later," he murmured, kissing Sean's neck. "We have all the time in the world." He dropped a kiss against Sean's collarbone, and liking the soft sigh it drew from Sean, he began the terribly arduous task of kissing his way across Sean's chest.

For a long time, the world was quiet, nothing but the faraway sound of gulls, and Sean's and Viggo's breath. But as Viggo licked at the hollow of Sean's throat, lingering there, torn between the prospect of kissing or nipping Sean's chin, Viggo heard Sean murmur, "We're rich men."

Viggo laughed softly, nodding. "We are, love." He nibbled at Sean's chin. "But then, I've always been rich. Even when I didn't know I was. You've _always_ made me rich."

Somewhere at the bottom of the sea, Viggo was sure, a golden doubloon was catching what light there was in exactly the right way, glittering with promise, no more than a heartbeat away.


End file.
